In the following a specialized application and implementation of structured light computer vision and stereometric computer vision via suitable scanners is presented. The system is especially fit to capture three-dimensional information on natural as well as artificial intra-oral structures, such as teeth, jaw, gum, dental prosthesis, crowns, retainers and so on. The emphases are joining different depth-maps (eg.) from different views, resuming scans after interruption and improving the systems speed to achieve real-time scanning and representing on screen. By way of the present invention, a stereoscopic system is enhanced by employing structured light means.